


JayDick: Telephone Soulmates

by nightwingingit



Series: Telephone AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Telephone Soulmates, and maybe in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: It was in Titan’s tower he first felt that strange tingling sensation.  He’d just become Nightwing a few months ago and was feeling out the new costume.  It was not quite an  electric shock and not quite like his hand fell asleep but a mix in between, and the feeling that he instantly knew was the soulbond.Happy excitement stirred in his gut.  It was finally happening.  Finally.





	JayDick: Telephone Soulmates

[This](http://octorabbit.tumblr.com/post/172236847461/inspired-by-some-of-the-comments-in-the-tags-on:) post got me thinking: “red string of fate au where the string can act like a tin can telephone line and you can communicate with your destined soulmate by talking to your hand/keeping your hand to your ear.”

 

 ---

Dick always talked to his soulmate.  Ever since he first found out about the mysterious string of fate that tied him to his person.

 

As the ones who have experienced it say, using your dominant hand, you just have to speak into your pinky finger, your thumb to your ear, your other fingers curled into your palm like you’re making a telephone and speak to it.

 

Your soulmate will get a tingling feeling in his hand that signals them that their soulmate is trying to speak with them.

 

The soulmates can hear each other and the ones who’ve experienced it say its a sensation most closely resembling when you put a conch to your ear and listen to the ocean.

 

Soulmates who have not found each other yet are more likely to get more muffled and distant sound, you are not able to relegate your location or name through the bond.  Those who have tried say their voices don’t carry at all, as if they’ve said nothing and it weakens the bond, blurring the noise even more, so not many do.

 

On the other hand soulmates that have found each other can carry on clear conversations together, the closer they are, physically and spiritually, the clearer the voice carries.

 

Of course there are exceptions to these rules, like being able to hear each other crystal clear on the other side of the world without knowing each other, or hardly ever being able to hear each other well even after being together for years, but those were rare occurrences.

 

And so ever since Dick was 7 years old and learned about this magical thing he talked to his soulmate.  Nevermind that his soulmate never spoke back to him or that he’d never felt that tingling sensation everyone else knew about.

 

When he asked his mom and dad about it they’d said maybe his soulmate was too young or he wasn’t born yet and that he should be patient with it.

 

Even so Dick had the feeling that they were there, whether they answered or not, and that even if no one answered he would still keep trying.

 

\---

 

It was in Titan’s tower he first felt that strange tingling sensation.  He’d just become Nightwing a few months ago and was feeling out the new costume.  It was not quite an electric shock and not quite like his hand fell asleep but a mix in between, and the feeling that he instantly knew was the soulbond.  

 

Happy excitement stirred in his gut.  It was finally happening. Finally.

 

“Guys!  I feel something!”  As swiftly as he could he put his hand to his ear and listened.

 

Roy, Wally, and Donna were sitting at the lunch table with him and were watching with intensity.  They’d all known how Dick yearned for this moment.

 

“Hello?” he asked softly, loud enough to hear but quiet enough that if the other made any sound he could hear it.  Even if it were just a muffled miniscule noise Dick would be happy because it would be proof, proof that he wasn’t crazy all of these years, proof that his soulmate was really out there.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The clarity of the voice struck him so intensely he jumped.

 

He looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but none of their expressions changed so they mustn’t have.

 

He knew this voice… it was…

 

“Little wing?” he breathed out.

 

The others around him frowned as they listened.

 

It took him a moment to process this as he continued to listen, he was breathing hard, ragged enough that it could be heard through the connection, “I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry…”

 

The urgency struck Dick immediately, the fact that Jason, Bruce’s new Robin, was Dick’s soulmate, put on the backburner to the fact that the kid clearly was in trouble, “Little wing?  LITTLE WING?! What’s wrong? Are you okay?!”

 

“Dick…” his voice cracked, “Goodbye.”

 

“Jason?!” That was the end of the call as the sensation abruptly stopped.

 

\---

 

Ever since he was 5 he could feel the tingling of his hand every once in a while.  Ever since he was 5 he listened to the far away babbling of another kid.

 

As a child Jason was always told he was not worthy of a soulmate.  That’s what his father said anyways, that Jason should never answer back, because Jason was a horrible burden and would become a burden to his soulmate as well.

 

His parents were soulmates.  You’d never guess with the amount of dysfunction they had.  But Jason guessed even soulmates had bad pairs. That’s why, even though he hated his dad, he still didn’t believe in that mushy soulmate bs.  

 

The older he got, the more and more he believed that.

 

That never stopped Jason from listening though.  Jason never told anyone about the almost constant tingling sensation he had in his hand.  He never told anyone that, even though he didn’t answer he always listened to his soulmate as much as he could in secret.

 

He didn’t even want to admit to himself that the reason he did was because it was comforting to him to hear the boy on the other ends excited chattering or sweet humming.

 

As time went by his soulmates voice because clearer and deeper and he knew more and more that he was not worthy of this person that spoke of friends, parties, school, and family.  He knew more and more that what his father had told him when he was 5 was true. That a now orphaned, son of a thug and a druggie, a boy who lived off the streets like a rat, a boy who had nothing and no one would only be a burden on him.

 

And then he’d met him.  He’d heard him in the kitchen talking to Alfred about what was for dinner.  Bruce had adopted him and he’d just become Robin.

 

He’d heard about the other Robin of course but he was extremely nervous to meet him.  He took a few breaths around the corner, trying to center himself, to face this man with bravery, not as a trembling mess.

 

That was when he heard it, that unmistakable sweet toon that hummed him to sleep on more occasions that not.

 

He peeked around the corner to see the owner of the voice and was stunned.  That beautiful voice belonged to the most beautiful person, and that beautiful person, was his soulmate.

 

Bruce had found him at the corner and had pushed his frozen body forward to greet the two.

 

All thoughts of leaving a good or bad impression left him as all he could do was silently gawk at Dick.  Luckily Dick didn’t seem to mind.

 

Jason didn’t even debate about telling Dick or not.  He wasn’t going to tell him. Of course he wasn’t. A dirty street kid like himself as Dick’s soulmate?  Dick would be so disappointed and Jason didn’t know if he could handle seeing all of Dick’s soulmate dreams get crushed knowing that he’d waited all this time just for… for Jason.

 

Dick would reject him and Bruce would definitely get rid of him.  Maybe not throw him out to the streets but he would definitely not be able to be Robin anymore.

 

The only time Jason ever contacted Dick through the bond was in his last living moments.

 

In that locked warehouse, his mother tied up beside him, his body beaten and bruised by the Joker, the bomb ticking down, impossible to stop.

 

He’d done it out of selfishness really, in those last moments… he’d just… really wanted to hear Dick’s voice one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this au depending on if you all want more


End file.
